


Fairy Tail Drabbles and Oneshots

by CherryPopz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - What If Lisanna Never Went to Edolas, Amputation, Amputee Lisanna Strauss, Amputee Natsu Dragneel, Anal Plug, Angst, Background Character Death, Bikinis, Butt Plugs, Car Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Cigarettes, Consensual, Consensual Slut Shaming, Crossdressing, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Double Date, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Grinding, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, Lingerie, M/M, Major Character Injury, Masturbation, Mentioned Aquarius (Fairy Tail), Mentioned Jellal Fernandes, Mentioned Loke (Fairy Tail), Mentioned Simon Mikazuchi, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Parental Death, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Chelia Blendy, Polyamorous Romeo Conbolt, Polyamorous Wendy Marvell, Polyamory, Post Tower of Heaven Arc, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Pregnant fluff, Public Masturbation, Sexual Confusion, Sexuality Crisis, Slut Shaming, Smut, Squirting, Strap-Ons, Subspace, Supportive Gajeel, Swimming Pools, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Watching, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPopz/pseuds/CherryPopz
Summary: A collection of my work I've posted on Tumblr for the viewing audience. Some sexual content, some not. Read at your own digression. All sexual content will include a warning in the notes at the beginning of the chapter. You can request here or on Tumblr.
Relationships: Bickslow & Evergreen (Fairy Tail), Cana Alberona/Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt, Chelia Blendy/Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell, Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss, Freed Justine/Mirajane Strauss, Gray Fullbuster & Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster/Invel Yura, Gray Fullbuster/Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster/Lyon Vastia, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden & Gajeel Redfox, Lucy Heartfilia/Freed Justine, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser (mentioned), Lucy Heartfilia/Levy McGarden, Lucy Heartfilia/Mirajane Strauss, Makarov Dreyar & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Happy, Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel & Zeref Dragneel, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 77





	1. A Christmas Surprise

Erza took a deep breath as she finished wrapping the present and placed it under the Christmas tree. She examined the present before turning it 90° to the right. “Perfect.” She muttered to herself. _Hopefully_ , her brain added.

Standing up, Erza walked into her kitchen to check the time. 3 am Christmas morning. Maybe it was time to wake Gray up and give him his present. _Don’t do that, Erza. Let him sleep. You have time._ Erza nodded to her. _No, can’t do it, can’t wait._

Erza rushed up the stairs and into the bedroom, “Gray, wake up!”

Gray half-opened one of his eyes and looked at his girlfriend, “Is it emergency?”

“No,” Erza said, confused.

“Are you just trying to wake me up because its Christmas morning and you have no patience?” Gray mumbled.

Erza sucked her teeth in annoyance at his comment. “Come on, sweetheart, let’s go open presents!”

Gray turned his head and murmured softly, “Wait until sunrise.”

“Gray.” No response.

“Gray!” Erza tried again. Still no response. 

“You forced me to do this,” She muttered, careful getting on top the bed, and rising to her feet. With a deep breath, “GRAY!” She yelled, slightly bouncing on the bed, never letting her feet leave the mattress.

Gray shook awake, “Erza!”

Erza stopped and looked down at him with a triumphant grin, “Good, you’re up! Let’s go open presents!”

“Fine,” Gray sighed in defeat, “but I’m making coffee.” He wiggled out from under the covers and began to put his pants on. “Why are you still up there?” He asked.

Thinking fast, Erza held out a hand, “Help me down, my dear.”

Gray raised an eyebrow, “Really?”

Erza gave a firm nod.

Gray grabbed her hand and helped her off the bed.

“Thank you, love!” Erza kissed his cheek.

Gray grumbled something Erza didn’t quite make out, but followed him down the stairs and into the kitchen where he got to work on some coffee. After a few minutes he poured himself a mug. “You want any?”

Erza shook her head, “No, I’m okay.”

Gray shrugged and finished his cup in silence.

“You ready?” Erza asked, hugging Gray from behind.

“I guess?” Gray answered.

Erza lead Gray into the living room and sat on the floor. “Sit here!” She patted the floor next to her.

Gray still looked concern. “Erza, are you feeling okay?”

“Of course, now, what present do you want to open first?” Erza asked.

Gray opened his mouth to say something, but Erza interrupted him by handing him her present she had wrapped just 20 minutes ago, “How about this one?” She asked.

Gray hesitantly took the present from her, and unwrapped it. “I don’t remember seeing this present before.” He commented.

“That’s weird.” Erza said.

Gray removed the lid of the box and reached inside. “A pregnancy test?” He asked.

“A postive pregnancy test, actually.” Erza said, smiling nervously.

Gray looked at her, “Are you serious?”

“Yeah.” Erza said softly.

A moment passed. Gray’s expression was killing Erza. She couldn’t read his face.

Finally she asked, “Are you happy?” _Please say yes._

Gray wiped away a tear Erza didn’t see roll down his face, “How could I not be?” He laughed happily. “I’m going to be a dad.” He tried out the words.

“You’re going to be a dad.” Erza repeated.

“I’m going to be a dad.” Gray said again.

“You’re going to be a dad.” Erza repeated again.

“I’m going to be a dad!” Gray exclaimed, jumping to his feet. He pulled Erza up as well and spun her around.

“You’re going to be a dad!” Erza cried, happily.


	2. College AU

Evergreen slammed the front door behind her and threw her purse on the couch, before she walked into her bedroom and collapsed on the bed, letting out a frustrated groan.

“Bad day at work?” Bickslow asked, from the door way.

Evergreen lifted her head and looked back at him, “You’d think that people would know how to be quiet in a library.”

Bickslow nodded softly, “I can cook some food if you wanna vent.”

“Thanks.”

Evergreen changed out of her work clothes and joined Bickslow in the kitchen, and began making herself some instant coffee.

“You sure you wanna drink that now?” Bickslow asked, “It’s 7:30 at night.”

Evergreen shot him a dirty glare and he took that as an sign to shut up.

“Never mind.” He said.

Evergreen sat on the counter as she watched him cook some macaroni and cheese. “Is that all we have?”

“Do you want ramen noddles?”

“I’ll go to the store tomorrow,” she sighed.


	3. What If: Lisanna Never Went to Edolas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part of a series I have on here, What If: Lisanna Never Went to Edolas, so check that out if you're interested!

Lucy gaped in shock as she witnessed the guild of Fairy Tail spring into a huge brawl. Is this the famous Fairy Tail she’s been wanting to join for so long?

Lucy had only one word for this.

_Awesome._

“Natsu, do you need to start a fight after every mission?” A voice came from behind Lucy.

Lucy turned and came face to face with a white haired girl, about her age, however, she was distracted by the girl’s face.

Across the left side of her cheek and into her eye, the had three huge scars that seemed to have been caused by some sort of monster. The girl’s left eye was also gray, and Lucy could have guessed she was blind in that eye.

The girl with the scar turned towards Lucy, “Oh, are you new?”

Lucy composed herself, “Yeah. My name’s Lucy.”

“Nice to meet you Lucy, I’m Lisanna. Follow me, I can get you sorted out.”

Lucy followed Lisanna through the noisy guildhall, the fight seemed to stop, as Lucy could no longer see Natsu in the crowd.

Lisanna walked behind the counter, greeting some guildmates cheerfully as she set down the groceries.

“So, what do I need to do to join?” Lucy asked, hesitantly.

“All you need to do is receive an emblem and then we can get your name added to the guild records.” Lisanna smiled.

That simple? Lucy thought.

“Where would you like your emblem?”

Lucy held her right hand towards Lisanna, her palm facing down, “Can I get it on the back of my hand?”

Lisanna took Lucy’s hand in her’s, “Of course, what color would you like?”

_Wow, her hands are really soft,_ Lucy thought, “Pink?”

Lisanna pressed a stamp down on Lucy’s hand and pulled away. The emblem glowed for a second, before the pink color settled.

Lucy smiled brightly, “Thank you so much!”

Lisanna brushed a piece of hair out of her face, “Don’t mention it.”

“Wait a second,” Lucy asked softly, “Are you married?” gesturing towards the ring on Lisanna’s left hand.

“Oh,” Lisanna held up her ringed hand, “not yet, I’m engaged.”

“Ooh, cool!”

“Liz, you’re home!”

Lucy turned her head and saw Natsu walking up to them.

“Hey, how was the trip?” Lisanna asked, leaning over the bar and hugging Natsu. “Did you find Igneel?”

“Nah,” Natsu grumbled in response, “I knew it was a long shot.”

Lisanna pulled away, “Well you brought us a new guild member.” Lisanna smiled softly at Lucy, who in turn, blushed.

“That’s true.” Natsu gleamed.

“Yo, Fire-Breath, round two!” A shirtless man with black hair and a cigarette hanging out of his mouth yelled.

Natsu looked at Lisanna, seemingly asking permission to join the fight.

_Odd._ Lucy thought.

“Go on.” Lisanna chuckled softly.

“Thanks babe!” Natsu grinned before kissing Lisanna’s scared cheek and running back towards the erupting chaos.

_Babe? The kiss?_

“Are you, by any chance engaged to Natsu?” Lucy asked, her tone coming off as slightly offensive, though she didn’t mean it.

Lisanna didn’t seem to notice, “The one and only.”

“No offense, but how old are you guys?” Lucy asked.

“None taken, we’re both 17. We’re gonna get married next year after we both turn 18.”

“Isn’t that a little young?”

Lisanna nodded, obviously this wasn’t the first time she’d been asked this question, “Yeah, but we love each other a lot. We’ve been together for years. He even saved my life.” She touched the scared side of her face softly.

“Ooh, well I’m happy for you guys.” Lucy smiled softly, maybe she shouldn’t have brought it up.

“Thanks, Lucy.” Lisanna smiled at her, before excusing herself to serve a brunette woman at the other side of the bar.


	4. Darkness & Roses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst Warning

Lucy scanned the bar, trying to find the barmaid. Mira said she would be right back, but, it had been almost twenty minutes since the white haired woman disappeared.

Lucy noticed a cloud of despair throughout the guild. It was less crowded then usual. No fighting. No yelling. Barely even mumbles of conversation here and there.

“Uhh, Cana,” Lucy asked softly, “What’s wrong with everyone? And where did Mira go?”

“She’s probably just taking it slow. It’s been two years now...” Cana murmured, tracing the ring of her full wine glass.

“Two years?” Lucy repeated.

Cana nodded slowly, still staring down at her glass, clearly the conversation was over.

Lucy sighed before getting up from her seat and walking behind the bar, trying to see if she could find a clue as to where Mira had gone.

She was barely able to make out the sound of faint sobbing coming from in the freezer. Lucy careful opened the door, seeing Mira on the floor of the freezer, holding something close to her chest, sobbing.

Lucy felt around for a light switch and turned it on.

Mira closed eyes twitched but she continued to look down, “Not right now, Erza,” Mira sobbed, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

Lucy could make out that she was holding a white rose, “It’s Lucy, what’s wrong? Why are you crying? Why did you lock yourself in the freezer.

“She’s gone...” Mira cried in a raspy voice, wiping at her tears.

“Who’s gone?”

“Lisanna is dead.... My little sister... She died...”

Lucy gasped softly before rushing over to Mira and pulling her into a hug. Mira’s body was freezing, and Lucy feared she’d get sick if she didn’t get Mira out of here. “Oh, Mira I’m so sorry...”


	5. Rewrite-Alverez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a rewrite of Fairy Tail I've haven't deciding about writing yet.

Natsu watched the approaching army as he stood at the frontline of his guild, ready to defend their town, Magnolia, and their guild itself. However, he was distracted by a single thought. _Answers_.

Natsu wanted answers to his questions. How did Zeref turned him into Demon? _How_ was was he a demon? Who were his birth parents? How did Igneel ruin Zeref’s plans? _What_ were Zeref’s plans?

Mavis and Master Makarov stood in front of their guild, about 15 feet away from Natsu and his teammates.

“Zeref,” Mavis called out, once the black wizard and his troops were standing about 30 feet from Fairy Tail, “Why are you here?”

“Let’s just skip the pleasantries, shall we?” A tan skinned man with dark brown hair said with a smirk.

“Ajeel,” Zeref said calmly, holding up a single hand to silence him, “Let her finish?” His question sounded more like an instruction than a question.

Ajeel sighed, but stepped back into line.

“Why have you caused this war?” Mavis asked.

“I wish it hadn’t come to this,” Zeref said, “I truly don’t, however, you have something— _someone_ — that I want.”

A shiver rolled down Natsu’s spine. He knew that Zeref meant him. Happy must have known as well, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

“Who?” Makarov demanded, stepping in front of Mavis defensively.

Zeref ignored him, “So I have come to make a compromise with you,”

“We would never make a deal with you!” Erza snarled, her voice backed up by cheers from her guildmates.

“Oh, but I think you should hear us out,” Zeref said, “Because I know that you’re Guild is weakened. I can feel that the lot of you are running low on magic, and I’d hate to have to push you.

Meanwhile, my troops have wasted little energy on your meaningless squabbles, and I know that you wouldn’t win if we fought here and now.”

“You wanna bet?” Gajeel cried out, his metallic scales appearing on his arms.

“No, Gajeel, he’s right,” Mavis said softly, “I’m afraid that we might lose some of you if we fought,” Mavis’ voice shook with anguish, “What do you want?” She asked Zeref.

A slight smile spread on Zeref’s face, so small that Natsu wasn’t sure if it was truly there. “I will remove my army from all of Fiore, leaving no trace of us behind,”

A grumble of protest arose from the Spriggan, but none loud enough for Zeref to address.

“And in return?” Makarov questioned.

“You will allow me to take one of your guild members with me, for one whole year.”

“Your insane!” Gray exclaimed.

“Why would I-” Mavis began.

“Not you,” Zeref said harshly. He regain his posture before he locked eyes with Natsu, “Natsu Dragneel.”

Natsu had known it was coming, but he wasn’t ready for the words to come out of Zeref’s mouth. He looked down at his trembling hands, the eyes of his family on him.

“Never!” Lucy screamed, summoning Loke from his key, who was ready to pounce.

A hooded figure stepped closer to Zeref and drew her own celestial key, one that made Lucy tear up; it was Aquarius’ key.

“I will make sure he comes back to you safe and unharmed.” Zeref continued, signally for the hidden Celestial mage to retreat.

“No way!” Mavis stood taller, “I had assumed you meant myself, but I would never ask my guildmate too hand over his li-”

“I’ll do it,” Natsu said softly, though it was the loudest thing in the town.

“Natsu-san, no!” Juvia cried, covering her mouth with her hands.

Natsu started to walk towards the opposite force but was stopped by a strong hand on his arm. It was Gray.

“You dumbass,” Gray said, his voice shaking, “If you do this, you could die.”

“If I don’t do this, we might _all_ die,” Natsu said, looking at his friend, “I don’t want to, but I think it’s for the best.”

He broke out of Gray’s hold before he could respond and began walking again, straight past his guild master and first master.

“Natsu!” Makarov demanded, “I’m gonna to kick your ass if you don’t get back here right now!”

Brandish stepped forward and held up a pair of magic-blocking handcuffs, much like the one the Fairy Tail Guild used on her before she escaped, and smirked at her captures.

“Natsu-san! Please come back!” Wendy cried out.

Natsu held his hands behind his back and Brandish locked him up before turning back towards her emperor.

“No!” Romeo screamed, his voice full of despair.

“We will return in one year, but if any of you try _anything_ to my empire, or him,” he gestured to Natsu, who hung his head, staring at the ground, “I will see to it personally, that nothing of your guild remains. Is that clear?”

“Natsu!” Was the only reply that Zeref got, but it was all he needed.

He turned towards his younger brother with sad smile, “Glad too have you back,” than to the others he said, “Let’s go.”

Lisanna fell to her knees, Lucy was in shock, Erza was fighting off tears, Gray was screaming, Juvia was crying, Happy had fainted.

Natsu felt a tear slide down his face as Zeref transported them back to his empire.


	6. College AU-Dragneel Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst and mentions of a car accident resulting in death and amputation!  
> Natsu and Lisanna are a couple in this.

Lucy pulled up in front of the Dragneel home and looked around before getting out of her car.

From the looks of it, everyone who was invited to Natsu’s 19th birthday was already here. That made her feel slightly embarrassed for showing up on-time rather than early, like she had planned too.

She rang the door bell, and was greeted by Zeref. He looked better than usually. Less tired.

“Come on in.” He smiled, warmly, opening the door.

Lucy walked in and took her shoes off before making her way to the living room.

Gray, Erza, Elfman, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Freed, Levy, Bickslow, Evergreen, Laxus, Wendy, and Romeo all sat in the living room.

Lucy say down next to Gray and Levy and scanned the room. It seemed like Zeref had taken the day off to clean up.

Zeref quickly explained that this was sort of a surprise party, and that he had sent Natsu to the store.

“Won’t he be able to guess what’s going on with all the cars out front?” Levy asked.

“Nah, he’s an idiot.” Gray said.

“Gray!” Erza warned, “That’s not the best attitude.”

Zeref shook his head slightly, “Nah, he’s not a genius, but I’m sure he just assume that it’s for the neighbors, which is why I had you all park in the street.”

“That was a smart move,” Erza smiled. “Nice touch.”

Zeref grinned at her praise.

Lisanna, who was sitting on the couch, looked out the window and saw Natsu pull up outside. “He’s here.”

Zeref turned off the lights and everyone waited.

The door open, and Natsu’s voice filled the dark room, “Zeref, did we forget to pay the power bill again?” He flopped at the light switch and was surprised when it turned on, but was even more surprised when he saw everyone crowded in the living room.

“Happy birthday, Natsu!” Everyone yelled.

Natsu smiled brightly, “Hey guys! Aww this is awesome!”

Zeref ruffled Natsu’s hair and took the grocery bag from him, “Go take off your shoes.”

Natsu walked off into his room, and returned after a moment with Happy in his arm.

Most of the eyes in the room widened as the saw Natsu return with only one arm instead of two, but said nothing.

Lucy suddenly realized that not everyone knew about his prostatic arm. In fact, other than Zeref and herself, the only ones who knew are Lisanna and her siblings.

Natsu nor Zeref seemed to notice though.

“Was he sleeping on your bed again?”

“Yeah.”

Natsu sat the cat down and started up a conversation with Gajeel and Wendy.

An hour or two pasted and everyone seemed to warm up too One-Armed Natsu.

Gajeel and Gray started telling a story about the time someone in the tattoo parlor had their pants stolen and had to borrow a skirt too wear home.

Mira wiped away a tear of laughter, “Oh that’s terrible.”

“What, everyone said he had nice legs, we did that jerk a favor.” Gray chuckled.

Cana put her leg on the table, showing off her leg, “Like what you see?”

The room roared with more laughter.

Natsu made his way to the counter and hopped up, so he was sitting, using his arm for some support.

“Need some help?” Zeref asked, tentatively.

“No, geez Zer, I got this. I’m an adult now.” Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

“Your still a teenager.” Zeref argued back.

The awkwardness returned as the brothers started to fight.

“Well, I think I’ve been through enough to be considered an adult at this point.” Natsu growled softly.

Zeref sighed softly before throwing a side glance at his younger brother, “Adult or not, you’ve still got a long way to go before your ready for the real world.”

“Oh my god, this again? Does every parental figure have the same three condescending phrases?”

“Yes, but we only use them when we mean it.” Zeref growled back.

“Is that so?”

“As a matter of fact, it is so!” Zeref exclaimed.

Lucy looked around at everyone else, desperate for someone to intervene, but the others were either looking at the ground or away from the argument all together.

“If you honestly think you’re ready for the real world,” Zeref chuckled, “well I guess you lost some brain cells along with that arm.”

Natsu gasped softly and and jumped off the counter.

Jaws dropped and the room went dead silent. That is, until a small snicker came from the youngest Strauss sibling.

“Lisanna!” Mira hissed.

Natsu punched Zeref softly in the arm, “You asshole!” He laughed.

Zeref and Lisanna joined in on his laughter.

“Are we finally gonna talk about the elephant in the room?” Bickslow asked.

Lucy looked back at the laughing trio with an awkward smile.

“Gotta _hand_ it too ‘ya, Zeref,” Lisanna smirked, “That was a good one.”

“Thanks little sis.” Zeref grinned.

Lucy noted how similar his smile was with Natsu’s.

“Seriously though,” Evergreen asked, once the laughter died down, “What’s up with the arm?”

Natsu turned back to the group, his arm around Lisanna’s waist, “Oh, I guess I never told you guys, huh? Well, I have a prosthetic arm.”

“Yeah,” Laxus rolled his eyes, “we got that much.”

Natsu stuck his tongue out playfully before continuing, “I lost my arm when I was ten.”

“Ohh,” Erza chimed in, in a soft whisper, “When you lost your parents in that car accident.”

Natsu’s smile faded slightly, “Yeah. Dad died on impact, mom died a couple minutes later because they couldn’t resuscitate her. The other lady involved in the crash died instantly too...”

“They couldn’t get too her or Natsu, the car was crushed around them,” Zeref added, “But they were able to find out that Natsu was still alive.”

“But they had to cut me out of the car,” Natsu said, his eyes shining with guilt and fear, clearly this topic was hard for him, “And when they got me too the hospital, they couldn’t save my arm, so...”

Lisanna kissed his forehead softly, telling him he didn’t need to keep going.

“Thanks for sharing.” Freed said softly.

“Anyway,” Lucy chimed in, “This is a party, let’s get to the cake!”

“Yeah!” Natsu’s smile returned, “Let’s eat cake!”

Zeref made his way to the fridge.

Lucy smiled sadly. One day she’d be able to tell the brothers about her mother’s car accident too.


	7. A Long Summer's Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda derailed a bit at the end, but I'm lazy, so take this anyways. For anonymous on Tumblr.

The summer seemed to last forever as Gray counted down the days until Invel would visit next. Invel was across the sea in the Alverez empire, restoring the damages done during the war against Fairy Tail, just like Gray was in Magnolia doing the same. They both a duty to fulfill to their respected guilds, but Gray longed to see his boyfriend again. It had been nearly three months since they had last seen each other, and calls and texting weren't enough for Gray anymore. He was becoming clingy, and he hated it.

"Gray knows that it's like two in the morning there, right?"Juvia's voice snapped Gray back to the present. He was sitting in the guildhall, completely ignoring his lunch, waiting for a text back from Invel.

"Yeah, but its been so long." Gray sighed. "I know he's busy, but I guess I'm not very good with long distance relationships."

"That's understandable, but Gray needs to focus on getting his work done here." Juvia replied, "And he should finish his food before it gets too cold."

Gray looked down at his lunch, a bacon and egg sandwich that he had neglected to eat at breakfast early that morning. Mirajane was kind enough to heat it back up for Gray, but he had failed to eat it again. He lazily took a bite from his cold sandwich, and silently wished he could just throw it away. "How are things with you and Lucy?" Gray asked instead.

"Lucy is such an amazing girlfriend to Juvia." Juvia blushed, her eyes closed and her body swaying at the mention of her two week-old relationship. "Juvia just wishes Lucy wasn't sick." She added in defeat.

"You know how she gets when she's sick." Gray replied, with a small smile.

"Juvia wishes Lucy would let her help take care of her." Juvia grumbled.

"She stubborn and a bit of a germaphobe, "Gray reminded her, "She doesn't want you getting sick, and she doesn't want to admit she needs help."

Juvia just sucked on her teeth in annoyance.

The two sat in silence for a while, things still awkward from their failed date almost a year ago.

"Juvia heard from Happy that Natsu might be coming home in a couple weeks." Juvia said, trying to relieve the tension in the air.

"Really?" Gray asked, though his heart wasn't in the conversation. The only reason Gray could think about looking forward to seeing the flaming idiot again was that Invel might be coming back with him, though it seemed unlikely. Zeref hardly left Natsu's side now, and it made spending time with the pink haired man uncomfortable.

"Apparently, Natsu wants to see if he can control his END form." Juvia explained, spiking Gray's attention.

"He's going to attempt it again?" Gray asked, his tone more enraged than he meant, causing the water mage to jump sightly. "Doesn't he remember what happened last time he did that?"

The last time Natsu had tried to turn into END, the demonic powers consumed him, and Natsu almost killed Lisanna, who was trying to calm him down. Zeref had gotten impaled by white fire before he was able to get Natsu back in control.


	8. "Why didn't you tell me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For anonymous on Tumblr, Gratsu angst alert.

Gray watched as the flaming wings that sprouted from Natsu's back went out as fast as they lit, causing him to fall out of the air. He hit the ground with a loud thump, the bleached white hair of END slowly turning back to Natsu's pastel pink as Gray approached him. The twisted ram-like horns were gone, leaving a burn mark and steam trailing up from where it was.

Gray slid across the ground, reaching out to cradle Natsu in his arms, but pulled away at the boiling steam burning at his skin. "Natsu?" He asked hesitantly, "Is that _you_?"

"I'm back." Natsu said weakly, his eyes half open as he tried, and failed, to lift his body off of the ground. He had tears in his eyes, but Gray couldn't tell if they were from pain or regret.

"You really are END?" Gray asked, tears in his own eyes now, "Aren't you?"

Natsu let out a soft cry in affirmation, covering his face with his left hand, the right still limp from the extended force of Igneel's spell destroying the nerves in it.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Gray screamed harshly, "I thought you trusted me! How could you?"

"I didn't know..." Natsu replied, sobbing into his hand. "I didn't know until I went to fight Zeref... When I finally realized he wasn't lying, I didn't know what to do."

"You could of to-"

"What? I could've told you?" Natsu snapped, lifting his head up enough to make eye contact with Gray. The other members of the guild were gathering around them now, but he couldn't stop now. "'Mr. I must kill END to avenge my father'. The only reason you're still alive is because you swore to your dad that you would kill END! How could I tell you that I'm that monster? How could I tell my best friend that I was the sole enemy of his life."

Natsu's words cut deep into Gray. Natsu was right. END was Gray's main motivation for fighting. For pretending to join Avatar. For rejoining Fairy Tail, for fighting against Zeref in a seemingly impossible war. Natsu was END? The thought was still hard for Gray to grasp. Natsu was Gray's rival. Natsu was Gray's best friend. Natsu was Gray's boyfriend. Natsu was Gray's reason for living... Wasn't he?

"I'm the reason Tartaros attacked Fairy Tail." Natsu went on. "I'm the reason Zeref started the war. It's all my fault."

Gray closed his eyes in submission. Natsu was END. What could he do now? Surely he couldn't...

"Hey, Gray?" Natsu snapped Gray back to reality, watching the guild take in the facts of his origin. "Can you do one last thing for me?" He asked, doing his best to smile that trademarked Natsu smile that everyone had come to love so. That Gray had come to love with all his heart. "Put me out of my misery..."

Gray froze at that sentence. "What?" He asked, his breath heaving.

"Please, kill me, Gray."


	9. Irresponsible Spending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For blackpennyforrester on Tumblr, some pregnant Graylu fluff because I'm weak for them.

Gray reached down into his Mission Bag and pulled out a small diamond locket, engraved on the bottom of it read "Always With You, Mom and Dad."

Lucy gasped, covering her mouth, her eyes welling up with tears. "Gray!"

"I bought this because I thought you'd like it." Gray said softly, placing a hand on Lucy's stomach, rubbing her baby bump.

"They have a week left, kiss me!" Lucy cried, pulling Gray into a kiss.

Gray wiped her tears, holding her face in his hands, kissing her on the forehead. "I was thinking that I could make a snowflake, you could add some gold color, and we could put it in the locket for them."

"I love it, Gray!" Lucy cried, nuzzling her cheek into Gray's hand, "And I'm sure that the baby will love it too. I can't believe how good of a dad you're going to make."

"I hope you're right, Luce." Gray muttered, rubbing his hand over her bump again.

Lucy placed her right hand over Gray's, moving it around her belly absentmindedly.

"What are yo-" Gray was cut off by a small bump hitting against Gray's hand from underneath Lucy's shirt. "What was that?" He asked, eyes wide.

"They've been kicking all day," Lucy smiled, "I know you've been worried because they've been relatively quiet. Thought that if Daddy could feel them kick, it might make him less stress?" Lucy added that next sentence hopefully. She felt terrible sleeping so much when Gray's insomnia was worse than ever, she wanted to do whatever she could to make him feel better.

"Luce, this is amazing." Gray muttered softly, feeling the kick of the baby against the palm of his hand. "They're a fighter." Gray smiled to himself.

"Like their father, who needs to relax," Lucy ruffled Gray's hair, "Mom needs his support because she's about ready to burst."

"Hard to imagine we're about to be parents." Gray whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Gray, everything's going to be fine," Lucy comforted, "I know you're worried, I am too, but we're not in this alone. Or do I need to remind you that Erza's already claimed the title of Godmother?"


	10. Soulmate AU-Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmate's heartbeat once you meet them. If they're in distress, and by addition, their heart, than you can feel the pain from the heart trying to find a way back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Anonymous on Tumblr, "Levy listening to Lucy's heartbeat as she rewrites the book of END and END markings spreading on Lucy's body and heart as she does so."

Levy froze as she heard Lucy's heartbeat overpower all other sounds surrounding her. Normally, you only faintly heard your soulmate's heartbeat, it was just part of everyday white noise, or something to fall asleep too. But, Lucy's heart was racing incredibly fast, causing Levy's hearing to tune out everything else. Something was wrong. Something was harming Lucy.

Over the course of the war, Lucy's heart only raced while she was fighting, and Levy could find peace in knowing Lucy was safe. But now, Lucy's heart was racing, but the beating of her heart was dull, almost as if something was preventing it from expanding to its proper, healthy state.

The last Levy heard of where Lucy was, she was heading towards Fairy Tail. Did someone attack her? What was happening?

"Levy!" Gajeel's voice cut through the sound of Lucy's struggling heart. "What's wrong?" He asked, watching her with a concerned look.

Levy noticed how heavily she was breathing. She was clutching the fabric of her shirt so hard that she left a sweaty handprint over her heart. "It's Lucy," She heaved out, "Something's hurting her." She could barely get out the words, Lucy's heartbeat was getting duller and duller.

Gajeel reached out and grabbed Levy by the shoulders, supporting her as she felt her body growing weaker. "What's happening?" He asked, trying to calm her down.

"Her heartbeat is getting quieter?" Levy tried to find the words to describe what she was hearing, what she was empathically feeling, "It's almost like a heart attack, but something's off about it. It... It feels like some black is stopping it from contracting and expanding fully..."

Gajeel opened his mouth to ask if Lucy was dying, but decided against it. Nothing was worse than hearing your soulmate die while you were helpless to stop it. He's heard so many stories of that happening, and if it was, he wanted to protect Levy from it. Gajeel wasn't Levy's soulmate, but he cared for her.

Levy felt a massive shiver run down her spine, suddenly feeling cold. "Wait, now it's going back to normal, but I feel cold?" She turned and grabbed Gajeel on each of his hands, "Gajeel, what's happening to Lucy?"

Gajeel flinched slightly at her words. He hadn't found his soulmate yet, so he had no idea how to respond. He'd never experienced hearing his soulmate's regular heartbeat, let alone whatever what happening to the bunny girl.

Levy watched Gajeel flinch from her words, and instinctually pulled away from him. "I'm sorry." She muttered, shivering from the cold burning inside her chest.

"It's Fullbuster over by the guild?" Gajeel tried, shaking off his slight sorrow. "Maybe that's why you're feelin' cold?"

Levy tested the logic in her head. Maybe Gray had helped Lucy with whatever was happening to her. Levy couldn't piece together how that would work, but Lucy's heart was beating at a normal rate now, and the volume was back to its dull, white noise. Whatever Gray did, she would have to thank him immensely.


	11. Soulmate AU—Heartbeat 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A soulmate AU where you can hear your soulmates heartbeat once you meet them. If they’re in distress, and by extension, their heart, than you can feel the pain from the heart trying to find a way back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the last chapter for anonymous on Tumblr. Few things.  
> 1\. Mentions of a leg amputation, and probably cause for an arm amputation, so please be careful if that's triggering  
> 2\. Lucy has suffered severe burns

“Levy!”

Levy turned quickly when she heard Lucy’s voice, immediately searching for the love of her life.

Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Happy we’re walking towards the group of the other members of Fairy Tail that had gathered just outside the guild hall.

Once they made eye contact, Lucy began running, sprinting towards her blue haired lover.

Levy felt her legs move before her brain processed that she was move. She flung herself over Lucy, hugging her tightly. “Lucy!”

Lucy hugged her back, swinging her around in a circle before they brought their lips together for a small, but passionate, kiss.

”Gods,” Levy cried, “What happened? Almost an hour ago it felt like you weren’t going to make it back to me!” Levy moved to trace her fingers down the bright red burn marks over Lucy's arm. It was all over the right side of her body, her hand completely red from it, and it cracked up her shoulder, to the middle of her neck, and up and over Lucy's right eye.

Lucy wiped away the tears from her own eyes, smiling down at Levy. “I almost didn’t.” She admitted. “I tried to rewrite the Book of END, and it almost killed me.” The blonde paused, and turned towards Gray who was reunited with his own soulmate, Erza. “Thankfully Gray was there to stop the spread of the burning before it did."

Levy nodded, "I knew it," She sobbed slightly, wanting the wipe the tears falling down her face, but couldn't bring herself to pull away her touch from Lucy, "I could feel the cold burning away the heat, and I saw him with you last..."

Lucy rested her head on Levy's, hugging her despite the hurt from her burns. "Hey, I'm okay." She said, holding her tightly. "Everyone's okay."

"Yeah," Levy sniffed, cuddling into the taller woman's warm embrace, "But the Master's still really hurt."

They looked over to where Wendy was kneeling over the small old man. She was healing him from his Fairy Law, but it didn't look like the Master would be able to move much of his body. Her magic could only do so much, seeing as Natsu's right arm hung by his side, limp.

"Geez," Levy muttered, "Natsu's arm looks so painful." She had her head on Lucy's chest, listening to the heartbeat in her chest instead of in her mind.

"He told me before they disappeared to fight Acnologia that he couldn't feel it anymore," Lucy replied, "I don't think that's good, but at least he's not feeling it."

"Gods, this whole thing is a mess." Levy whispered, tearing up again. "We already had to amputate Lisanna's leg, and now Natsu and the Master..."

"It was that bad?" Lucy asked in shock, staring down into Levy's chestnut eyes.

"Yeah," Levy confirmed, "Porlyusica tried to save it, but she said that the fall she took was too bad. If she hadn't landed the way she did, maybe she would've been able to heal it."

"It'll take time for all of us to heal," Erza said, trapped in the arms of Gray, who seemed to have made a silent vow to never let go of her again, "But what's important is that we'll all heal together."


	12. Strapping & Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cana and Juvia dabble in a bit of orgasm-denial for a climatic ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Drabble for Anonymous on Tumblr, "What, you like that?" Obvious nsfw warning ahead. If you have any drabble requests, you can request here or on Tumblr @lgbtqfairiesarereal.

"Gods, Raindrop," Cana grinned down at Juvia, her face flushed with lust, "You're so beautiful."

Juvia sobbed in response, crying at from the pleasure of Cana's strap burrowing into her tight cunt, an egg vibrator taped against her clit. She couldn't help but cry, feeling embarrassed by Cana's praise, feeling her tears roll down her cheek as she moaned loudly, feeling closer to her limit.

"Uh oh," Cana purred, lacing the fingers of her right hand with Juvia's, who was held in place Cana's firm grip, "Did I find that special spot?"

"Yes!" Juvia responded, arching her body off the bed as best as she could, her torso touching Cana's.

"Yes, what, Raindrop?" Cana asked, thrusting her strap into Juvia at a faster and harder pace than before.

"Yes, Cana-Sama!" Juvia sobbed, turning her head away in shame at her desperate pleas.

"Yeah? You like my cock?" Cana teased. She leaned over Juvia and licked at the tears on her cheek, before kissing her forehead.

"Yes!" Juvia cried, trying to follow Cana's lips up into a kiss, but was held down by Cana's strong grip. "Can Juvia please come?" She begged. She was embarrassed by her words, but was already so close that she wasn't sure she could hold out much longer, and she wanted to cum with Cana's permission.

"Aww, Raindrop," Cana grinned, kissing at Juvia's neck, "You're so adorable when you beg."

"Can Juvia?"

Cana paused for a moment, ceasing all action between Juvia's cunt and her strap. Juvia whined at the sudden lack of stimulation, aside from the egg buzzing on her clit. "No." Cana decided. Cana leaned back on her hands, readjusting Juvia's leg so that it was over her shoulder before she started up her fast pace again.

Juvia screamed in pleasure, as Cana's left hand turned up the setting of the vibrator onto its fastest tempo. "Please, Cana-Sama?"

"Are you that close?" Cana asked, with a small look of concern.

Juvia nodded her head furiously, hiding her face behind her hands in embarrassment.

Cana's face twisted into a wicked grin, "Too bad, Raindrop. I already said 'no.' So you better not come until I say so."

Juvia's body arched off the bed again, her legs instinctively wanting to close, but was stopped by Cana's hand slapping against her thigh.

"I didn't say you could close your legs!" Cana warned, watching the muscle of Juvia's thigh jiggle from the impact of her hand. "Keep them open, my cock isn't satisfied yet!"

Juvia's entire body shook as she slowly rolled her leg over the side of the bed, spreading herself as open as she could. Juvia was biting at her bottom lip, her black lipstick smudged from her teeth.

"Good, girl." Cana complimented, rubbing out of the red from her slap against Juvia's thigh. "It didn't hurt to much, did it?" She asked, thrusting her hips up off of the bed into Juvia's pussy.

"N-no." Juvia gasped, shaking in pleasure. "Juvia likes Cana-Sama's slaps." Her words were panted as she tried to speak. She was trying to focus on anything other than the stars dancing behind her eyelids, but was failing miserably.

"Oh, do you?" Cana whispered, suddenly feeling herself growing more wet underneath the straps of her dildo. "Hard or soft?"

"B-both!" Juvia moaned, feeling herself nearing the edge of her climax. "Juvia loves both!"

"Damn, Raindrop!" Cana moaned, pinching at her left nipple with her nails, "You really know how to turn me on!" Cana felt her own pussy twitch in need. "Do you want to come?"

"Yes!" Juvia screamed, shaking in desperation. "Please, Cana-Sama!"

"Come for me, Juvia." Cana moaned, thrusting up into the bundle of nerves she'd been teasing for the past 20 minutes.

Juvia arched once more, riding out her orgasm in a scream of pleasure. From the vibrator abusing her clit, Juvia let out a quick, fast squirt, allowing Cana to easily slip out of Juvia.

Cana sat back at the edge of the bed, watching Juvia come down from her high. "Take a moment, Raindrop," Cana moaned, rubbing at her own clit with her pointer finger lazily, "Cause it's about time for my turn."


	13. Cross-Dressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray looses a bet against Lyon and has to suffer the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. Crossdressing, butt plugs, and lingerie.

"For the love of fuck," Lyon let out a fake moan, watching Gray walk back into the bedroom, "I'm such a lucky man."

Gray stood in front of Lyon with the brightest blush on his face. He was wearing a pink lace lingerie set, the bra connected to underwear, and he also had pink high-heels. "Is this really necessary?" He asked, trying to tug the lace cape of the bra down, trying to cover his body. Gray was more embarrassed to be wearing so little clothing, than when he was actually naked.

"You're the one who suggested the game," Lyon reminded him with a sadistic grin, "And you're the one who lost the game."

"Where did you even get these?" Gray growled.

"I bought them at a Drag Queen store," Lyon shrugged, "I've been waiting to see you in them." He chuckled at Gray blush before he moved his pointer finger in a circle, motioning for Gray to spin, "I wanna see your ass."

Gray grumbled as he turned, trying not to break his ankles as he turned in the heels. Even with his back to Lyon, Gray could feel his eyes burning against his skin. The lingerie set had a transparent heart on the ass of the panties, giving Lyon a full view of Gray's muscular behind, and the butt plug stretching it.

"Now bend over," Lyon said in a sultry tone.

Gray cursed silently to himself as he bent over. He reached his hands down and touched his toes with his fingers, waiting for Lyon's next command.

"Now shake." Lyon stood, tiptoeing his way behind Gray, care to not alert Gray's trained ears.

"Kiss my ass!" Gray retorted, turning to flip Lyon off but bumped into Lyon chest as he tried to stand, "Woah!"

"That can be arranged," Lyon chuckled, pushing Gray back down at his waist, "Now, I wanna see that ass!"

Gray flushed as he felt Lyon began to grind against his ass, probing the butt plug further into Gray's ass. He was starting to get hard again.

"Wow, Gray," Lyon whispered, leaning over Gray to whisper in his ear, "I didn't realize you were that flexible." He drew his tongue slowly over Gray's ear, biting at his lobe.

Gray bit back a moan, feeling the butt plug get pushed closer to his g-spot. Lyon must of noticed, because his hands snaked their way into the crouch of the panties, one hand pumping his cock while the other fumbled his balls. This time Gray couldn't hold back his moan.

"Geez, Gray, you're already so hard." Lyon hummed, "Do you want my cock that badly?" He asked.

Gray rolled his eyes, but moaned again as Lyon iced his fingertips to stroke the tip of Gray's dick.

"Come on, cock slut," Lyon growled from the back of his throat, "Tell me that you want me to fill that hungry little hole with my dick."

"Don't ma-" Gray tried to speak, but was cut off by the involuntary moan leaving his throat as Lyon gently pulled on the plug in his ass, not enough to pull it out, but enough to make Gray moan from the movement.

"What was that?" Lyon purred, using the melting ice as lubricant to stroke Gray's cock.

"I don't care what you do," Gray whined, feeling his knees begin to ache, "Just fuck me." His voice was small and weak. He hated when Lyon helped him slip into the submissive role of their sex life, he hated feeling weak. But at least this was with Lyon, who never made him feel bad about it.

"Such a good little slut." Lyon breathed against Gray's neck. "Get on the bed."


	14. Lucy Gets in Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed comes home to find his fiancée breaking a vow that they both agreed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning. This one got away from me a bit, not going to lie.

Freed opened the door to his apartment, and moved to go set his bag down, tired from his last mission he had just gotten home from. He froze, however, he he heard moaning coming from his bedroom. Lucy! He raced into the bedroom, ready to attack whoever was hurting his fiancée, or help her if she was sick.

When he opened the door, however, Lucy was anything but hurt or sick. She was sitting on the edge of their shared bed in her undershirt, without her bra, clearly have just gotten out of the shower. It seemed that was all she could she could put on before she decided to masturbate.

Lucy's face was bright red as she saw Freed in the doorway, frozen in place, her ring and middle finger still buried into her pussy. "F-Freed!" Lucy turned her back towards Freed as she stumbled over her words. "I thought you weren't gonna be back until tomorrow! G-glad you're home, d-dear!"

"Were you touching yourself just now?" Freed asked, his face red from the beautiful sight before him. Despite his wishes, he felt the blood rush to his dick, making his pants a bit tighter.

"Y-yeah," Lucy muttered, "I know that we agreed no more sex until our honeymoon, but it's still two more weeks away! I-" Lucy gasped at the feeling of Freed's hands cup her breasts. He was pressing up against her back, and she could feel the hardness of his cock against her back.

"You're in trouble now." Freed whispered seductively into her ear. "You think I haven't been missing your body?" He asked, dragging his tongue across her nape, his fingers pinching at the perked nipples under the thin shirt. "You think I haven't been incredibly horny these last couple weeks?"

Lucy turned her head away from his tongue, but shivered as he didn't stop his teasing of her nipples. "I'm sorry." She muttered.

"Who told you to stop?" He whispered, turning her face back towards him, staring into her brown eyes with lust.

"W-what?" Lucy moaned softly.

"You've already gotten this far," Freed shrugged, kissing her quickly between his words, "It'd be rude of me not to let you finish. Besides, I wanna see how you touch yourself." His last sentence came from the back of his throat, like a deep growl.

Lucy slowly brought her fingers back down towards her vagina and leaned into Freed's shoulder as she slipped her middle finger back inside. She trembled as she brought her other hand down to tease at her clitoris with feathery touches.

"You're such a pervert, Lucy." Freed muttered, watching her begin to thrust her fingers slowly.

"Y-you did this to me." Lucy answered back, closing her eyes and biting at her body lip. She pumped her finger a couple more times before she slipped her ring finger back inside as well, moaning at the intrusion.

Freed bit at her lip, not enough to break skin, but enough to leave a red mark, "You're damn right, I did." He responded. "And you're so good at it." He moved down her neck and nibbled along the goose-bumped skin. "I love the way you to react to touches, as if you were still a virgin." He slipped one of his fingers inside Lucy's open mouth, shivering at the warmth of her small mouth. "Damn, I just cannot resist you." He groaned.

Lucy let out a loud moan, slightly muffled from the digit in her mouth, as Freed's free hand had taken over rubbing at her clit, hard and fast.

"Are you getting close, Lucy?" Freed asked, licking at the fresh hickeys he left on her neck.

Lucy inhaled sharply, "Y-yeah! I'm gonna come!" She bit down on Freed's finger as her body shook in pleasure, riding out her orgasm.

Freed's eye twitched in a flash of pain from her teeth, but chuckled as he ran his thumb down her dripping entrance. "You're such a messy girl." Freed commented, watching the string of her sweet liquid stretch and break as he pulled his thumb away from her.

Lucy leaned all of her weight back into Freed's chest but fell against the bed with an "Oof!" As his body suddenly disappeared from behind her. She rose to her elbows to yell at him but let out another surprised shriek as he pulled her thighs over the side of the bed, inches away from his face where he now knelt on the floor. "F-Freed?" Lucy asked in surprise.

"I wonder, my dear," Freed purred, "Which would feel better. My tongue, or your fingers." He winked down at her.

"W-wait!" Lucy shook her head, "I'm still recover-" Her sentence was interrupted by a loud moan as Freed flicked his tongue over the folds of her entrance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed has a problem that he needs Mira to take care of, unfortunately, she can only help him later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, please skip this chapter if you are not comfortable with smut.

"I could just pull your bikini bottoms to the side, no one will notice," Freed purred against Mirajane's ear, pulling her close against his body, "I wonder how quiet you could be?"

To avoid suspicion of the other guild members in the guild's pool, Mirajane turned her head towards Freed, brushing her lips against his as she spoke. "Gods, your so horny," She teased in a hushed whisper, "We literally had sex in the freezer yesterday."

Freed had an exhibition kink, and he especially had a thing for fucking Mira in the guild. They had sex in nearly every room of the guild at this point, but his hunger was never quenched. Not that Mira really minded, she also had a bit of an exhibition kink, but she really was turned on by Freed's lustful desire.

"I want you so bad," Freed kissed her, doing his best to make it seem like it was nothing more than soft kisses, "I wanna fuck you here."

"Now, now, Justine." Mira slurred, grinding her ass against his swim trunks, pleasantly surprised at how hard Freed already was, "Not now. I want do too, but I can't with the idea of Lisanna and Elfman seeing."

Freed groaned, feeling her grind against his dick, "I see your point, but I still wanna fuck you in this pool."

Mirajane turned and pressed her wet body up against him, kissing him passionately. She wanted to fuck his mouth with her tongue, giving him a taste of what she could do to him later on. She forced her tongue against his, battling his for the dominance of his mouth. In between breaths, she panted out, "I'm closing the guild tonight. Everyone should be gone by 11, bring your dick." 

Without giving him a chance to respond, Mira pulled away from him, swimming over to help Lisanna and Lucy pry Elfman off of Natsu before he drowned. She knew how cruel it was to leave Freed like that, leaving his cock hard and throbbing for her, leaving her taste of lipgloss and cigarettes on his tongue. It was cruel to leave him hooked on his addiction for her, but that just meant that he'd be pent up and frustrated later. That's how Mira liked it, hard and fast.

Freed felt his whole body freeze up, suddenly cold and hard as the warmth of her beautiful body away from him. His dick twitched for her, longing to experience more than the clothed crease between her plump ass cheeks. His mouth tasted like her strawberry lipgloss and cigarettes, leaving him hooked on her taste. 

His mind was fuzzy for a moment, trying to process what had just happened before he chuckled to himself. If that was how she wanted to play, then that was fine with him. He'd make her regret it in the most pleasurable way possible. He could just picture the night they had planned now.

Mirajane forced up against the wall of the pool, her knees threatening to buckle and drop her into the water as he fucked into her as hard as he could. Watching her ass jiggle and shake from the thrusts of his hips. Her mouth hung open, her eyes rolled back as she moaned in his ear.


	16. Begging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyon teases Gray with his cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of chapter 13, smut warning.

"Damn, Gray," Lyon moaned, licking at the younger man's neck, "You need to stop teasing me so much." Lyon's cock twitched in need, seeing Gray's chest rise and fall underneath the pink lingerie. "I seriously can't take it. You look so damn beautiful!" 

Lyon moved up to attack Gray's lips, but his face was pushed away from his target by Gray's hand. "That's it. I'm going to put on some clothes before you say anything else." 

Gray tried to move, but Lyon grabbed both of his wrists, trapping his boyfriend beneath him. "Wait!" Lyon begged, "Please don't change! You have no idea how big of a turn-on this is for me."

Gray's face was flushed red, and his head was turned to the side, hiding his eyes under his hair. "Is it really that sexy to you?" He asked, quietly.

Lyon nodded furiously, kissing at Gray's cheek before caressing his cheek, wiping away at his kiss, "It is. Please don't take it off. You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now."

Gray stopped moving, allowing Lyon full access of his body without fighting him. "Okay," He muttered, "But don't call me 'beautiful.'"

"Of course," Lyon purred, "You're not 'beautiful,' you're sexy!" Lyon trailed down Gray's body, nipping at the skin exposed above the breast area of the lingerie set, his fingers probing at the butt-plug in Gray's ass. "My sexy sub, who has my plug in his tight little ass, right now." He pushed it with his fingers sightly, nudging it in further.

Gray bit back a moan as he covered his face with his free arm that Lyon hadn't restrained over his head.

"But I know this ass," Lyon continued, now pulling the plug out slightly, "It won't be satisfied with just a plug. It wants my cock, doesn't it?"

"Fuck..." Gray cursed, trying to close his legs over the stimulation of his anal pleasure.

"I know it does," Lyon whispered, biting at Gray's ear, "But I want to hear it."

Gray whimpered out a sound, but said nothing.

"Come on, slut." Lyon commanded, "Tell me how much you want my cock. Tell me how you want my long, juicy cock in your plump, fat ass. Tell me how you want me to fuck into g-spot, and make you see stars as you come from my dick."

"Don't make me..." Gray cried, tears welling up in his eyes as he slipped back into the subspace.

Lyon hummed to himself, realizing that Gray need a bit more motivation than just his words. He grabbed the plug with all of his fingers on his free hand, and quickly pulled it out, leaving a trail of lube stringing from the hole.

"Ahh!" Gray moaned loudly, shaking at the sudden loss of the plug inside of him.

"See?" Lyon kissed at Gray's tears, seeing that Gray was in need of Lyon's security. "Feel your hole twitching? That's 'cause it wants my cock."

"Please," Gray finally admitted, "Fuck me! Fuck my ass open! Claim it with your cock and seed!"


	17. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Person Who is Here on Ao3!

Mirajane knocked on the wooden door of the guild’s new infirmary before slowly opening the door to peer inside. 

Erza sat on the bed furthest from the door, staring out the window with a faraway look, her mind obviously somewhere else. Somewhere darker. 

“Erza?” Mirajane asked, softly. 

Mirajane’s soft voice pulled Erza from wherever she had been, startling the redhead, causing her to summon one of her swords. Mira didn’t flinch as the sword was pointed at her, but merely smiled softly. 

“Oh,” Erza muttered, casting away her sword and sitting back down on the bed, “Hello, Mira.” 

“Are you doing alright?” Mira asked, sitting next to the redhead and wrapping her arms around her. She leaned her head against Erza’s shoulder. Despite the armor poking into her neck, Mirajane cuddled into Erza. 

“I’m fine.” Erza responded, touching Mira’s arm with her metal-cover hand.  
  
“No, you’re not.” Huffed Mira. “I know you better than that, Red. Lucy filled me in on what happened last week, so you don’t need to lie.” 

Erza sighed, not sure how to respond to Mirajane easily breaking through the wall she had built. She leaned closer to Mira, requipping from her armor into her white tank top to provide more comfort for the woman hugging her. 

“Alright,” She finally said, “I’m not doing the best.” 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Mira asked, rubbing Erza’s left shoulder in circles with her hand, absently. 

“What’s there to talk about?” Erza scoffed with an upset, false grin. “The fact that I watched two of my oldest friends die? That one of them killed the other?” Her sentence ended hastily as she broke out in sobs, clinging to Mira’s arms with her hands. 

Mira closed her eyes and shushed Erza, letting the redhead show her emotions. Erza was known as Titania, the Queen of the Fairies. The title carried the weight of Erza always having to be the strong person in every situation, being the backbone of guild. It was rare that Erza didn’t live up to her reputation, she never wanted to let anyone down. 

But Mira was one of the only people that Erza didn’t have to be strong in front of, because Mira was the one who also dropped her reputation around Erza. They had a mutual bond of not needing to lie to each other. 

“It’s alright, Erza.” Mira whispered, gently rocking Erza from side-to-side. 

Erza’s sobs slowly came to a pause, allowing Mira to pull away from Erza, only to turn the redhead’s face towards her own. 

“Thank you, Mira,” Erza whispered, nuzzling her face into Mira’s hand, “I guess I needed a good cry.” 

“I’m always here for you, Red.” Mira replied, leaning forward to kiss away the tears of the Knight, but her lips made no contact.   
She coiled away from Mira, a saddened and cringed expression. “I’m sorry, Mira. I’m confused.” She whispered. 

Mira forced a smile over her lips and shook her head, “No, it’s okay. Just get feeling better, okay?” She asked, rushing out of the room before Erza could respond. 

Erza reached one of her hands out to grab the fleeing bartender but realized it would only make things worse. She had already lead Mira on before and she couldn’t make it any worse on her old rival. 

Erza had recently told Mirajane that she was a lesbian, which lead to the white-haired woman ask her out. Erza wasn’t sure about her feelings towards Mira, but after seeing Jellal again, Erza wasn’t sure she was a lesbian. Old feelings she had nearly forgotten were suddenly brought back to the front of her mind, making Erza question herself and her sexuality once more. Erza was certain she liked woman, but men and others weren’t bad either.


	18. Kiss Competitions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poly Rochendy Drabble for Greg on Ao3!

Romeo just blinked, unsure of what he had just walked in on.

Chelia and Wendy were sat on Romeo's couch, their arms wrapped around each other as they were kissing, rather aggressively. Both girls had their eyebrows furrowed, and their lips were grinding against each other's in a way that couldn't be very pleasurable for either of them.

"Uh, babes?" Romeo asked, startling the two girls. "What are you doing?"

"Maybe Romeo can decide!" Chelia exclaimed, jumping up and hugging Romeo tightly.

"Decide what?" Romeo asked, hugging Chelia back slowly, hesitant to be dragged into whatever his girlfriends were arguing about.

"We're arguing over who's the better kisser." Wendy pouted from over on the couch. "I think Chelia is better, but she keeps saying that I am."

"So," Chelia pulled away from Romeo only to hit him with her puppy eyes and a pout, "Will you settle the debate?"

Romeo chuckled a bit but nodded his head, "Yeah, I guess I could do that." Chelia leaned up on her toes to kiss him, but Romeo held a finger against her lips, "But only if you both kiss like you mean it. Since you're arguing for each other, I don't want you sabotaging yourselves."

"Deal!" Wendy flew across the room using her magic, tackling both Chelia and Romeo against the ground. She attacked Romeo's lips before he could yell at her for almost breaking the couch.

Their lips tangled together, Wendy pushing harder than she normally did. Wendy's kisses were normally soft and delicate, as if she was afraid of hurting her girlfriend or her boyfriend. But right now, she was aggressive, like a dragon marking their territory. It honestly a bit scary how fast Wendy could flip the switch from sweet girl to dragon guarding their hoard.

Chelia made a whining sound as she pulled Wendy away from Romeo, making enough room for her to weasel her way to kiss Romeo. Her softly lips gently rubbed away the roughness of Wendy's kiss, leaving her strawberry taste in place of Wendy's vanilla. Romeo could feel the roughness that her "contest" with Wendy left her lips a bit chapped, but not enough to make Romeo cringe away from her.

Suddenly the feelings of Chelia's warm lips against his own was gone, leaving a cold sensation as the air around them hit his lips. His eyes fluttered open and saw his girlfriends once more kissing each other, this time how they normal kissed each other. Quick pecks of passion, nothing deep, just cute butterfly kisses. He loved seeing them together, but he missed having their attention turned on him.

He leaned over and gave a quick kiss against Wendy's cheek, causing her to turn and give him a kiss against his lips. He then turned kiss Chelia.

The three found themselves kissing all at the same time. Having just the corners of their mouths touching each other's. It was just a bit awkward, and hard to hold for longer kisses, but it was the first time they had attempted a kiss like this, but they loved it more than anything they tried before.

"I think," Romeo chuckled, pulling away from his girlfriends, "We can call it a tie."


	19. Public Masurbating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Canajane smut Drabble request from anonymous on Tumblr. Obvious smut warning, chapter includes public masturbation. REQUESTS ARE CURRENTLY CLOSED, COMMISSIONS CURRENTLY ACCEPTED.

"were you touching yourself"

"Uhh, Mira..." Cana whispered, leaning over the bar of the guild to whisper in the ear of her girlfriend, "Are you masturbating right now?" She did her best to speak in a lower tone, but she could've swore she saw Laxus's face flush red from out of her peripheral vision.

Mira's face was tinted pink, she looked as if she was sick as her breath heaved, "Y-you can tell?" She whispered, leaning against the bar and biting her lip as she hid her face.

"I know that face," Cana teased, finishing her beer before wiping away the residue on her lips, "But why here?"

"You've been gone all week," Mira gasped slightly, before looking up at Cana, "Meet me in the bathroom. Wait a couple minutes, but hurry!"

Cana opened her mouth to respond, but Mira had already turned to leave, making her way over to the bathroom while excusing that she felt sick.

"Poor Mira," Kinana sighed, taking over the bar, "I hope she didn't catch a cold."

"I think she caught something." Cana chuckled.

Kinana tipped her head to the side with an innocent confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Nothin'." Cana shrugged it off, she dug around in her mission bag for a towel. As she began to pull it out, she noticed the light pink dildo she had taken with her on her mission and smiled to herself. Tucking the sex toy in her towel, Cana stood up, taking a change of clothes with her.

"You're going to shower here?" Kinana asked.

"Yeah, I'm already here, so might as well." Cana responded. "Keep that beer ready for me when I'm done, will ya'?"

"You got it!" Kinana smiled, giving the brunette a thumbs up before turning to serve Laxus a mug of beer.

Cana hastily made her way into the bathroom and knocked on the door, letting Mira know that she was there.

The door opened quickly and Cana was pulled into a stall, where Mira shoved her against the door, kissing her hungrily.

"Not here," Cana pulled away with a smirk, "The showers."

"I can't wait that long!" Mira whined, lifting her dress enough to show she had an egg vibrator inside of her, held up by her underwear.

"You're going to hafta," Cana teased, kissing along Mira's collarbone, "I already told Kinana that's where I was going, so I gotta get wet."

Mirajane huffed softly, but dropped her dress and linked her arm against Cana's tightly, "Fine, but move it."

Cana scoffed in a mock hurt, "So demanding." She purred in Mira's ear as she led the two of them into the Guild's showers connected to both the women's and men's bathrooms. "Last time I check, I made the orders, not you."

"Then you should've told me you were going on a week long mission!" The white haired woman hissed, flicking Cana's forehead.

"I only thought it would last a couple days!" Cana rolled her eyes, setting down her bag and moving to strip herself. "How was I supposed to know the town would suffer an earthquake! I didn't know that I would have to stay and make sure no one got hurt."

"Some card-reader you are." Mira teased, sticking out her tongue before nearly doubling over in pleasure.

"Gods, you're so sexy." Cana laughed. She pulled out her dildo with a serious smirk, "Now, strip."


End file.
